Pieces of Him
by dolphingirl375
Summary: Fluffy ONESHOT. Set in the future.


**Disclaimer:** **Don't own anything. Only the idea. And my dog…**

**Author's Note:** **This is just a fluffy little oneshot that popped into my brain and begged for release. **

**Set in the future.**

**Sorry for the format. It isn't supposed to be double-spaced but the FF site kept messing with it. The punctuation may not make sense in this format either.**

**Poetic license-this _is_ fiction.**

**- -**

**Pieces of Him**

The doctor carefully studied the hand turning it from side to side, gently squeezing it, examining every finger, noting the callused fingertips. The doctor looked up meeting the blue eyes watching the exam and felt an unexpected jolt in the midsection.

"Is it broken, Doc?" he asked.

"What? Oh...no. You're very lucky. It's only a sprain." The doctor wrapped the hand and issued instructions to the young man. "Okay, you're all set. And one more thing."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"If you want to keep playing the guitar, I suggest you wear your wrist guards the next time you're learning a new trick on your board."

"How did you know I play?" the young man asked.

"The calluses on your fingers."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Doc," the young man said, opening the door.

"Take care. And I don't want to see you in here again!" the doctor called. The young man smiled and waved his good-bye.

The young doctor opened another door that led to a small, private office and closed it behind her. She sat down at the desk and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and hit the intercom button. "Jeannie, you can send the next one in."

"There's no one else, doctor. Xander was the last one."

"Okay, thanks, Jeannie. You can close up and go home."

"Alright. Good night, doctor."

"Good night, Jeannie."

The doctor made a few final notes on Xander's chart and placed it in the OUT box. She sat back in her chair and stretched. She was suddenly overcome by a wave of emotion. Xander's eyes had triggered it. They were the same color as _his._ She closed her eyes and rode the wave.

- -

_His eyes._

_-_

They were the first thing she'd noticed.

They'd locked on hers for a few seconds and she'd felt a bolt of electricity surge through her.

Piercing her heart.

At first they'd been cold and distant.

Shutting out everyone around him.

Shutting _her_ out.

She had seen those beautiful blue eyes

Clouded with pain.

Icy with contempt.

Tense with worry.

Sparkle with delight.

Unsettled with confusion.

Flash with rage.

Shine with happiness.

Glisten with tears.

Twinkle with humor.

Smoulder with desire.

Narrowed with suspicion.

Wide with fear.

Burn with devotion.

Dark with anger.

Darker with passion.

Filled with love.

Slowly they had become warm and inviting, finally granting her access to the depths of his soul.

They could always see right through her.

They always knew exactly what she needed.

- -

_His lips._

_-_

In the beginning, they were fixed in a permanent scowl.

They'd made her smile.

Made her think.

Made her laugh.

Made her cry

With anger.

With misery.

With sorrow.

With joy.

In time, they remembered how to curve upward into a smile.

Small and tentative at first.

Later, big and confident.

They had the power to wound

With hasty words.

Or comfort

With tender ones.

They made her heart melt

When he sang.

His kisses

Healed.

Excited.

Thrilled.

Soothed.

Elicited the most exquisite bliss.

- -

_His hands._

-

She _loved_ his hands.

To look at them.

To hold them.

To draw them.

They had been work-roughened and tough enough to cut down trees and build shelters.

Yet adept enough to pluck beautiful chords from a battered, old guitar.

A brush of his fingertips sent a tingle of excitement down her spine.

Oh, what those hands could do to her!

The things they could make her feel!

His touch

Was softer now.

Calmed her fears.

Made her heart skip a beat.

Was always gentle.

Excited her.

Comforted her.

Made her tremble with fear, once.

Made her feel reckless.

Made her feel safe.

Made her quiver with pleasure.

- -

_His heart._

-

Witness to so much pain.

So broken.

So guarded.

Closed off to protect himself.

Not secure enough to trust.

Not trusting enough to love.

But she saw through the tough façade he'd built.

It was good.

It was pure.

It was dependable.

It was generous.

It was brave.

It was kind.

It was honest.

It was loyal.

And she waited patiently

As he learned how to unlock it.

Gradually learned how to trust.

Learned how to open it to friendship.

Learned how to love.

-

Her.

-

The way she loved him.

_-_

_All of him_.

- -

The phone rang. She glanced at the Caller ID and picked it up with a smile. "Dr. Jackson, here."

"Hello, Dr. Jackson. This is Dr. Jackson."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Hello, doctor. What can I do for you?"

"You can meet me at home in an hour. I'm picking up Italian."

"Sounds good. I'll bring the wine. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Melissa glanced at the simple platinum band on her left hand as she replaced the receiver and smiled.

He had finally surrendered his heart.

The way she had surrendered hers from that first glance.

_-_

_Her Jackson._

- -

**Please review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
